A Very Hootly FanFic
by EmmaDFTBA
Summary: Bringing Molly Hooper from BBC Sherlock and Dirk Gently from Dirk Gently together, they end up falling in love. What will and won't happen? /This was an actual roleplay on Twitter between Molly and Dirk, so don't blame me for anything you don't like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hootly**

Chapter One

**A/N: HAI. So, this was an actual roleplay on Twitter with Molly Hooper and Dirk Gently (Roughly, as I have nicknamed him). Don****'t blame me for anything you don't like. If they give me permission, I'll tell you their Twitter handles so you can yell at 'em, alright? Alright. Please do not hold me responsible for any hearts imploded over the adorableness, thank you!**

"I mean, uh..." Dirk Gently said, looking down.

"Shh," Molly Hooper said, putting a finger to her lips, making Gently smile a little. Molly giggled.

"A-anyway..." Gently trailed off.

Molly sighed, "Yeah..."

"Listen, um... Molly..." Gently said.

"...Yes?" Molly asked.

"Well... _Basically_... I'm, uh, thirsty. Yeah. That's it," Gently said. It was obvious that wasn't what he had wanted to say.

"Oh... Well, do you want me to get you a drink?" Molly asked.

"Uh, well, I don't mind," Gently replied.

"You just said you were thirsty..." Molly trailed off.

"Well, yes..." Gently nodded.

"So..." Molly said.

"I'll... go with you," Gently proposed. "If you want..."

"Do you want to come?" Molly asked, "I don't mind if you do."

"I'd love you," Gently said truthfully, before realizing what he had said, and corrected himself. "I'd love _TO_. Uh, I mean, I don't mind, either."

Molly stared at him, "Well... Good... The, erm... kitchen is this way..."

"Right. Okay..." Gently cleared his throat.

Molly walked into the kitchen, and Gently followed, close behind.

"So, um. Hm," Gently stuttered.

Molly then turned around and walked straight into him, "Oh, you've stayed rather close, haven't you?"

"Uh, yeah..." Gently flushed a bright red.

"Sorry... I was just wondering what you wanted..." Molly said.

"No, it's... fine..." Gently replied.

"So, what _do_ you want? We have everything here," Molly said.

"U-um, what do _you_ want?" he asked, before realizing he had asked a stupid question. "I mean, uh, yeah."

Molly giggled, "Well, I don't know. I'll have whatever you're having. You're the thirsty one."

"Well, I like... tea?" Gently tried.

"We have tea," Molly said, before going to put the kettle on.

"Thank you, ever so much," Gently told her.

"No problem." Molly smiled at him, a slight shy smile. "Sugar?"

"Uh, yes, please," Gently said, stumbling a bit. "Better make it five. Five sugars."

"Five?" Molly asked, surprised. "Okay then..." She made the tea and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Gently said, taking it and drinking it quickly, with Molly watching him. He finished it and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Molly replied.

"So, uh, that was very nice, thank you," Gently said, before licking his lips.

Molly looked away quickly, "...Good."

Gently glanced up at her, "Um... Anything you'd like me to, uh... get or... do?"

"I... erm... Well..." she glanced up, as well, "I don't know... er..."

"Well..." Gently looked straight into Molly's eyes and trailed off.

Molly looked back, before her face flushed a red.

Gently suddenly felt himself rooted on the spot, so Molly took a step forward. Gently then followed suit, until there were mere inches between them. Molly took in a harsh breath, but didn't move.

"M-molly..." Gently said, almost whispering.

Molly moved even closer, and Gently adorably pressed their foreheads together.

"D-dirk?" Molly asked, closing her eyes.

Gently lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. Molly didn't move, only concentrating on breathing in and out, while Gently contemplated running away and jumping out of the window.

"...Dirk...?" Molly asked.

"Y-... Yes?" Gently replied.

"I'm confused..." Molly trailed off.

"Me too..." Gently agreed.

"...Dirk?" Molly asked.

"Molly?" Gently answered.

"Your belt is caught on my lab coat," Molly informed him.

"Oh yeah," Gently said.

"Yeah..." Molly added.

"You're not mad...?" Gently asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Molly countered.

"Because you don't... like me," Gently answered.

"No... You don't like _me_," Molly told him.

"Molly..." Gently trailed off.

"...Yes?" Molly asked.

Gently took a deep breath, "I do..."

"Well... That's... That is..." Molly looked at him. "I... I like you too."

"R-... Really?" Gently asked.

Molly nodded, "Very much."

"W-well... Uh..." Gently said, still standing extremely close to Molly.

"Erm..." Molly swallowed.

"Okay..." Gently said. '_Staycalmstaycalmstaycalmstay calmstaycalmstaycalmstaycalm staycalmstaycalmstaycalmstay calmstaycalmstaycalmstaycalm _,' he thought.

"Well..." Molly started, finding it difficult to breathe, "I... er..." '_Idiotidiotidiot_,' she thought.

Gently said nothing, hugging her tightly. Molly hugged him back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Um, just... Y-yeah," Gently said, unable to think.

"...Dirk? Be quiet," Molly said, continuing to hug him.

Gently shut up.

Molly began to think she may have been hugging him for too long. Coincidentally, Gently began to think the same thing.

"Sorry..." Molly said, letting go, but Gently grabbed her again and hugged her. Molly hugged back, even tighter than before. She rested her head in his hair and sighed contently. Gently did the same, rubbing her back slowly. Molly kissed his hair, before freezing, realizing what she had done.

Dirk stayed quiet, biting his lip.

"Sorry..." Molly trailed off, whispering.

"For what...?" Gently asked.

"For that..." Molly answered.

"Don't be..." Gently replied.

"Okay..." Molly nodded.

"W-well, then..." Gently said.

"Erm..." Molly said, aware that she was still hugging him.

"Molly...?" Gently asked.

"Yes?" Molly asked.

"I'm not really sure..." Gently replied.

"About what you were going to say?" Molly asked. "Or about this?" She let go of Dirk.

"Um, hm..." Gently said, clearing his throat again.

"Ah," Molly said.

"Um..." Gently replied awkwardly.

"I think I'm just going to go," Molly said softly.

"D-don't," Dirk blurt out, causing Molly to stare at him. "...Sorry... Go if you want..."

"Well, I won't if you don't want me to... I just didn't think you... I thought you... Doesn't matter."

"I, uh..." Gently started.

Molly looked down, "Yeah."

"That's never... happened before..." Gently told her.

Molly looked up, "What?"

"I never thought someone like you, uh, yeah..." he replied.

"...Would what?" she asked.

"Like me..." Gently trailed off.

"Oh. Well... Oh." She smiled slightly, "Well, yes."

Gently let out an almost-sigh-of-relief. "Good..."

"Yes. Well. I'm going to go now... Because it's late and I need sleep, so..." She headed for the door, but turned around and kissed him quickly before he could protest or push her away. Dirk blinked rapidly, caught off guard. Molly stepped away and flushed a bright red, "Good night!"

"Uh..." Dirk blinked again. "Good... night?"

Molly started to run away, but Gently grabbed her arm, "Molly, wait!"

"Y-yes?" Molly asked.

Dirk opened his mouth to say something, promptly closing it again and walked towards her, "Molly..."

Molly watched him, confused.

Gently kissed her for a little longer in return. Molly closed her eyes and almost smiled, "Goodnight, Gently."

"Goodnight, Hooper..." He hesitate before turning around and walking, before turning around again, and walking back, "Door's that way, isn't it?"

Molly laughed, "Yep."

Dirk flushed red, partly due to embarrassment, and partly due to being near her.

Molly smiled at him, not really knowing what to do or say, wondering why he was so red.

"Well, uh... I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Sure. If you'd like," Molly nodded.

"Yeah..." Gently trailed off.

"Well..." Molly said.

"Sweet dreams..." Gently wished her.

"...Thanks. And you."

"...That sounded really weird, didn't it?" Gently asked.

Molly laughed, "Just a bit." She beamed at him.

Dirk laughed with her, "Yeah, well..."

"Well..." Molly's smiled became shy.

"Bye. I guess."

"I don't think you can leave," Molly laughed.

Dirk blinked twice.

"I think you've just proved my point... The door is that way," Molly told him.

"No, no..." Gently trailed off. Molly said nothing. "Molly. Hooper. Do you want me to go?"

"No..." Molly said.

"Then. I. Won't," Dirk replied.

"Good," Molly nodded.

"I'd never leave you if you didn't want me to... Okay, _THAT_ sounded weird," he said.

"No, that sounded... Well, no one's ever said that to me before..." She glanced up at him.

"Well, um..." Dirk cleared his throat.

"You clear your throat a lot," Molly noticed, sitting down.

"Yes, well..." he trailed off.

"You do that a lot, too..." Molly informed him.

"I just get... nervous around you," he said.

"You what?" Molly asked.

"NOTHING," Dirk denied.

Molly giggled, "I heard you."

"Yes, well..." Gently said it again.

"That's weird for me, you know," Molly said.

"Is it?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah... I'm usually the one who gets nervous. No one gets nervous around me."

"I guess I'm different then!" Gently said.

"Yeah..." Molly trailed off thoughtfully.

"Um, Molly?" Gently asked.

"Yeah?" Molly asked.

"...Could I maybe hug you again?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't say I'd mind..." Molly opened her arms.

He hugged her tightly, "Thanks."

Molly hugged him back, closing her eyes, "No problem."

Dirk swallowed, "Nobody's hugged me since... since."

"Since?" Molly asked, Gently rubbing his back.

"Ever..." he answered.

"...Aww! Dirk! I'll hug you forever," Molly said, snuggling.

Gently smiled widely, "Thanks, Molly."

"You're welcome. You're quite comfy, actually. I could just -" she fell asleep.

Gently continued rubbing her back, "Well, _I'm_ certainly not going to -" he fell asleep, as well.

Molly snuggled into him, in her sleep, and Dirk snuggled into her, as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, look. It's morning. Molly begins to stir.

Dirk blinked three times.

Molly pushed Gently away quickly.

Gently shook his head, blinking quickly. "What? Who? Where...?"

"Don't ask me..." Molly said, edging away, her face flushing.

"Looks like you fell asleep..." Gently realized.

"I didn't mean to..." Molly said.

"No, it's..." Gently blinked. "Fine?"

"Is it?" Molly asked.

"Urm... Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

Molly shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared I'll go too far, or... annoy you."

"It's all fine," Gently reassured her.

"Well, okay, then," Molly said.

"Anyway..." Gently trailed off, shifting a little.

"Should I, erm, go?" Molly asked.

"Erm..." was Gently's reply.

"Ah," Molly said, taking that as a, 'Yes,' and headed for the door.

"No, don't-!" Dirk called, causing Molly to turn around. "...Sorry..."

"I... erm... I'm confused," Molly said.

"Me too," Gently agreed.

"Why are _you_ confused?" Molly asked.

"Because... That's confusing me further!"

Molly frowned, "Me too."

The two said nothing for a minute.

"...So... Molly..." Dirk started.

Molly leaned against the wall, folding her arms, "Yes?"

"...Um... Hi."

Molly smiled, "Hello."

"So, um..." he trailed off.

"Are you..." Molly started, before flushing a bit, "doing anything tonight?"

"Uh, w-well... I'm sure there's a gap in my schedules, Miss Hooper," Gently said, though, he really should have said, 'Miss Gently,' instead of, 'Miss Hooper.'

"That's... Good. Because I was wondering... if you'd like to go out for something, to eat, maybe..." Molly trailed off.

"Yeah," Gently blurted out. "Uhm." He cleared his throat. "I mean, sure, if you want, okay."

Molly's eyes lit up, "Brilliant! ...I, erm... mean... Yeah. Cool."

"Yeah... Okay... Sure." Gently nodded. A lot.

"I guess I shall have to go and get ready then," Molly smiled.

"Uh, yes! Me too!" Gently grinned.

"See you soon?" Molly glanced up at him.

"Uh, yes. You will," Dirk straightened his tie.

Molly watched him, "Bye bye, Dirk." She headed for the door and left. Gently just vanished.


End file.
